Xenoblade Chronicles: Monado Difference
by Gamer20ten
Summary: This story takes place after Prison Island, in this story. WARNING - Some spoilers for XenoBlade Chronicles, be warned.


Xenoblade Chronicles

Chapter One - Shulk and Melia.

HIGH-ENTIA BEDCHAMBER, BIONIS.

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled, waking himself up. Reyn and Riki are standing next to him, Riki hopping up and down. "Shulk, you were yelling in your sleep again, I think the Monado is affecting you." Reyn said. Sharla, Dunban, and Melia weren't in the room. "Where are the others?" Shulk asked. He looked around to see the Monado and Sharla's rifle on the floor by the door. "Did something happen?" Reyn sadly looked down. "Emperor Sorean passed, remember? Dunban and Sharla are helping Melia coupe with the passing…" Riki sat on the ground and thought about the telethia. "What happen to dinobeast? Riki know that dinobeast die but what Riki see more dinobeast?" Reyn and Shulk turn and look at Riki. "We killed the big one, we'll be fine for now, and we never know when they'll be another one like that. Besides, we can fight anything as a group; we've killed a bunch of Mechon already," Riki smiled. Sharla walks into the room and gets a little angry. "You guys need to get ready! The meeting is later, Shulk, get out of that armor and put on some real clothes. Reyn, you are not presentable, look at Riki, he's ready to go, why you are not ready, I told you about it, so you should have been ready" Dunban walks in the room looking upset. "Fiora…Melia…This day needs to hurry up and end." The group looks at Dunban. Shulk begins to think, but before he could speak, he had a vision.

Unknown Location – Mechonis

Metal Face runs towards Dunban yelling, "JUST DIE!" Shulk is seen to be yelling after Metal Face. "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Some Factory – Mechonis

"Does Egil know I still live?" The Fiora Mechon asks. A woman can be heard replying to her. "No, Egil is still in the dark, as you requested, my lady." Metal Face walks into the room to talk to the woman. "Well, I took care of the problem, except for the main problem, the Monado punk. He's able to hurt us now, we need to kill him before he finds his way to Valak Mountain and walks right onto the Mechonis!" The lady raises her hand. "None to worry Metal Face, Shulk is welcome on Mechonis; he could never beat all these Mechon with his life, Mechon are everywhere here." Metal Face stood, speechless, until he opened his metal mouth. "What should I do now?" Fiora stood up, "Metal Face, keep your eye on the Monado boy for a small bit, I have something to look for, I'll come to you when I you're your help." Metal Face walked out, slowly. "That girl reminds me of somebody, but I can't tell who that could be."

High-Entia Bedchamber - Bionis

Heart to Heart – "Mechonis Fiora" – Blue Affinity

(For Heart to hearts, the best possible outcome is the story, like the +4s)

Shulk – Hey Dunban, do you think Fiora is being controlled by someone else?

Dunban – What makes you say that Shulk?

Shulk – Well, she would remember us,

**She was killed** -4 or _Maybe your right… __+4_

Shulk – I just can't believe that she can't remember us, we're like family

Dunban – I do hope to one day, be able to see Fiora again with my own two eyes

Shulk – I just don't want to think of a future without Fiora.

_I hope we don't have to_ 4 or **We may just have to**. -4

Shulk – Hey Dunban, we need to go, the others are waiting for us.

Dunban – I'm right behind you, Shulk.

Bionis Leg- Bionis

Dickson looked towards the Mechonis and looked back towards Alvis, "What if Shulk fails to go to Mechonis? Then we'll be in trouble, mostly us." Alvis put his hand up, "I'll see to it that the Book of Mechonis gets to Valak Mountain, and that something will bring Shulk to the Mechonis, we have nothing to worry about. Egil will not found out, unless the faces mess up." Dickson sighs, "But what about-" Alvis walked away, telling Dickson that theres nothing to be worried about. He grumbles.

Bedchamber One-One day after the Sorean's death. "Sharla, can I ask you about Shulk?" Sharla stops toying with her rifle and looks at Melia, "Of course, what is it?" Melia sat down. "Do you think theres room in Shulk's heart for me?" Sharla sat down with a frown. "I think Shulk already has a girl in his life, she's just not here…" Melia smiles, "I'll get him one day!" She jokes. Sharla and Melia share a laugh and go to sleep.

**BedChamber Two**

Reyn sat with Riki and Dunban. "Hey, where's Shulk?" Reyn asks. Riki stood up, "Friends, look here at Riki!" He says looking out the window. Shulk is sitting with Melia, "What are they doing out so late?" The guys shrug it off and keep looking.

**Alcamoth**

"Shulk, who is Fiora, and why is she gone?" Shulk looked at the sky. "She was my best friend, like Reyn, but she was killed when Mechon invaded Colony 9. I've been fighting ever since." Melia looks at the sky. "The breeze feels so good." Shulk smile at Melia, "I've almost forgotten what it feels like, we've been inside places for so long." Melia slowly leans toward Shulk, "I wish everyday can be like this from now on." Shulk has a vision.

Colony 9

"So, Monado boy, like your princess girl? Well, maybe I should give her the note!" Metal Face stabs Melia with green claws. He laughs, while Shulk yells. "MELIA!" The Vision Ends.

Alcamoth

Shulk stands up and gives the sign for 'Come here!' to Reyn and Sharla. Melia also stands up. "What is it Shulk?" Shulk sighs, "I had a vision again, you died, I don't want that to happen!" The group is outside, it's starting to turn morning. "What is going on Shulk?" Reyn asks. "Melia, what are you doing down here?" Sharla says, confused. "No time to explain, we need to head to Colony 9, there are mechon there, and we need to go, Metal Face is there, so we need to stop him. Let's go!" Melia looks at Reyn and nods. They run out. Alvis comes out from the entrance with Dickson. "Well, let's hope that Gadolt won't mess up when talking to Metal Face, then Shulk will need to find the book of Mechonis, then, we will get him to Mechonis, then he'll fight Egil, and free Zanza." Dickson smiles. "Shulk has the full power of the Monado, he'll be able to kill Egil if he gets driven to it, by Fiora!"

Colony 9

Shulk and friends arrived at colony 9 and see mechon at the entrance, Shulk runs up and attacks them. Shulk destroys the mechon, "Metal Face is here, we must be on constant alert." Over in the Commercial District was Metal Face, "Listen, all I want is the book of Mechonis, I won't hurt you if you help me, but for every time I get angry, I will kill one of you." Shulk from far away casts a Monado Enchant and runs towards Metal Face. "Die!" Shulk yells. "Wah?" Metal Face asks, before he could fully turn around, Shulk stabs MF in the arm. "GAH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RUNT!" In the Residential District, Riki, Sharla and Malia are destroying Mechon, until they see Fiora's Mechon standing towards many Homs, "I wish to make peace with you Homs, I wish to ask what do you know about the book of Mechonis." A man walks up, "What are ya' talking about, some dumb book?" Shulk and Dunban beat Metal Face. "I'm still weak from the last fight, but it doesn't matter, all I want is a the book that you stupid Homs have." Shulk looked down at Dunban, "What is he talking about Dunban?" Dunban shrugs. "Oh, for once Dunban doesn't know better. Ha! I'm gone brat, I'll see you when I get that book!" Shulk got thrown off MF. He flies away. "My vision, it wasn't where here, it was...Dunban! We need to get to Melia, quick." Dunban and Shulk run towards the Residential district. Sharla and Melia are still fighting off Mechon, and one goes to stab Melia with green claws, "MELIA!" Shulk yells, he runs and pushes her out of the way and hits the Mechon. "Shulk, you saved me." Fiora mechon looks at Shulk. "It's you, the Monado child, if I may ask, I wish to have you locate something for us." Shulk pants and looks at Fiora. "Fiora...What is it you want?" Metal Face slowly floats down. "There's a book, it got a mechon seal, can't miss it. It's called the Book of Mechonis, go find it, then we will spare you, can you do it, Dunban?" Dunban sits still. Silver Face, which is Fiora, pushes MF out of the way "Yes, this book is a valuable asset to the Homs, we cannot have that, it would be dangerous for the Mechon. If you find it, we will not attack the Bionis." Shulk looks around at his Colony, to Dunban, then to Sharla. "I'm up for it! Sounds easy to me, find a dumb book, keep everyone alive, sounds that simple!" Reyn enthusiastically says. "Okay, we'll do it." Silver Face and Metal Face put their arms up. "Mechon, for now, retreat." All the Mechon and the Faces left the area. "Fiora...She will never remember us at this rate of never seeing her…" Shulk thought. Dickson comes up to Shulk. "So, those stupid things are looking for a book about the Mechonis eh? Well, maybe the High-Entia will have something about it." Melia wonders. "I've never seen that book before, are you sure it exists?" Dickson puts his hands up, "How the hell should I know, I don't read books, I'm always too busy making weapons with Shulk here." Melia wasn't happy to be talked to that way. Shulk put his hand up to Dickson. "Thank you Dickson, but we must really gthat book." Dunban, Riki, and Sharla look at Shulk, but Reyn and Melia looked at each other. "Melia, when we get back, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Melia nodded, as if she knew what he's going to say. Dickson tells Dunban and Shulk to come over to him. "What is it Dickson?" He pulls a sword from behind a home. "This is my first prototype for a Anti-Mechon Blade, take it Dunban, you'll need it." Dickson walks away, without even saying a word to Shulk or friends. "..." Shulk says.

Alcamoth

Reyn sits outside with Melia. "Melia, what's with you and Shulk?" Melia shows a small bit of blush, but then gets angry, "That is none of your concern Reyn!" Reyn laughs, "I knew it! You want to be with Shulk don't you? She said nothing, "As long as you don't tell Sharla that I like her, I'll keep this a secret." Melia happily nodded. Later That Night… Shulk was yet again sitting with Melia. "I don't think think I'll see Fiora again, and I'm fine with it now." Shulk sadly said. Melia was extremely confused "I thought you liked this girl? Wasn't she your old Colony friend?

Heart to Heart - Old Friends will not be forgotten - Lavender Affinity

Shulk - Fiora was my best friend, along with Reyn, but she's gone now.

Melia - Do you think we could find her and get her memory back together?

Shulk - I think I may just give up on her, I may just make things worse.

- That's not the Shulk I know! +4 or Maybe it's best you give up. -4

Shulk - Melia...I really wish to tell you something.

Melia -What is it Shulk?

Shulk - My heart belongs to somebody else.

- Who is it? -4 or I think I already know. +4

Shulk - Did Reyn tell you? I don't remember telling Reyn, but he didn't tell you right?

Melia - Reyn didn't tell me anything, I think I already know.

Shulk - Then you know why we're here?

Eryth Sea - Night

Shulk put his hand on Melia's lap and smiled. "We've been friends for so long, I think it's time I tell you how I feel." Reyn is behind a small hill talking to everyone else. "I told you guys, Shulk and Melia have a thing." Sharla smiled, "I knew it, but the weird thing is how Shulk is being romantic to Melia." Reyn and Dunban looked at Sharla. "You knew? How long did you know about this?" Riki hopped up and down, "Riki also there with Melly and Sharla." Sharla starts describing the day she was told.

**Three Days Ago**

**It started a few days ago when Melia was lying in a bed.** "Sharla, can I ask you about Shulk?" **She asked me.** "Of course, what is it?" **She looked at me,** "Do you think theres room in Shulk's heart for me?" **I sat down with a frown.** "I think Shulk already has a girl in his life, she's just not here…" **Melia smiles,** "I'll get him one day!" **She jokes. We share a laugh and go to sleep.**

Back at Eryth Sea

"So, Shulk's fallen for Melia?" Sharla looked towards Dunban, "I think seeing Fiora in that state made Shulk remember that Fiora is gone. Reyn tries to get everyones attention. "Oi! Look at this, I think they're talking about something important." Back at Shulk and Melia, they are still sitting. "What do we do about everyone else? They wouldn't ever agree to us being in a relationship together." Melia asks. Shulk looks down, I assume Sharla and Riki would be okay with this, but I don't know about Reyn or Dunban


End file.
